Just a little talk
by Missing Linka
Summary: Well, Miss Parker is bored ... chat room ... nicknames ... I guess the rating says EVERYTHING ...


**Just a little talk**

There are these evenings when you have nothing better to do than to surf on the internet.

And now was one of those evenings.

While searching through the internet Miss Parker found a chat room. She had been in a lot of chat rooms before. It was nice because it was all anonymous and she could do and say whatever she wanted to. One day she could be the cold hearted bitch everybody knew at the Centre and then she could simply be her mother's daughter.

A lot of people in this chat room were just stupid.

But one of the guys there seemed to be really smart.

Being bored by all the stupid men, she decided to give it a try.

**Ice Queen**: Hi, Nobody.

_Nobody_: Good evening, Ice Queen.

**Ice Queen**: How are you?

_Nobody_: I'm fine. Thank you. And how are you?

**Ice Queen**: To be honest, I'm really bored. That's why I'm here. Why are you here?

_Nobody_: I've taken a little time out from my job. And I have nothing better to do.

**Ice Queen**: What is your job?

_Nobody_: Nothing interesting. And yours?

**Ice Queen**: I'm working for a big company. Import, export. Stuff like that. Nothing interesting either.

_Nobody_: You don't like your job?

**Ice Queen**: I hate it …

_Nobody_: Why?

**Ice Queen**: It's not what I want to do.

_Nobody_: Then you should do something about it.

**Ice Queen**: It's not that easy. But let's talk about something else. Okay?

_Nobody_: As you wish …

_Nobody_: So …

**Ice Queen**: So …

_Nobody_: What would you like to talk about? The weather?! ;-)

**Ice Queen**: It's pretty hot, isn't it?

_Nobody_: Like you?

**Ice Queen**: I beg your pardon?!

_Nobody_: What are you wearing?

**Ice Queen**: What are you up to?!

_Nobody_: Just chatting.

**Ice Queen**: I would call it cs.

_Nobody_: That's what this chat is for …

**Ice Queen**?

_Nobody_: It's a cyber sex chat …

**Ice Queen**: Oh …

_Nobody_: You didn't know?

**Ice Queen**: I was searching for a flirt chat …

_Nobody_: You've found one … well, kinda …

**Ice Queen**: Not funny …

_Nobody_: So I guess I'd better leave you alone … Have a nice life!

**Ice Queen**: No, wait!

_Nobody_?

**Ice Queen**: Maybe …

_Nobody_: Maybe?

**Ice Queen**: I'm wearing a blue silken nightgown. Nothing else. And you?

_Nobody_: Black boxer shorts.

**Ice Queen**: Nice.

_Nobody_: How do you look?

**Ice Queen**: Tall, thin, dark hair, pale skin, blue eyes. Let's say hot …

_Nobody_: I like that kind of girl …

**Ice Queen**: How do YOU look?

_Nobody_: Tall, muscular, dark hair, dark eyes … not bad, I would say.

**Ice Queen**: Sounds delicious …

_Nobody_: Want to taste?

**Ice Queen**: If you allow me to …

_Nobody_: That's what we're here for …

**Ice Queen**: If you say so …

_Nobody_: What do you want me to do?

**Ice Queen**: I don't know. I've never done anything like this before.

_Nobody_: Okay … We're in you bureau. (If you don't have one, just imagine.). There's this big desk which for my taste has far too much things on it. So I do something against it ..

**Ice Queen**: That's good. I've never liked paper work. I prefer to mark other things.

_Nobody_: You like to work with your mouth?

**Ice Queen**: I'm used to working for loooong hours. And not only with my mouth. I often have to do overtime.

_Nobody_: Then I think I should really help you relax.

**Ice Queen**: Exactly what I had in mind.

_Nobody_: Now that there's enough space, I make you sit on the edge of your desk, with your legs wide open. I free you from your shoes and your tights. I notice you don't like underwear.

**Ice Queen**: I start kissing your mouth.

_Nobody_: I part you lips and my tongue plays with your tongue.

**Ice Queen**: I interrupt the kiss to help you pull off your pullover. I like your muscular chest. I can now feel it under my hands while you unbutton my blouse.

_Nobody_: I press my body against your parted legs and free you from your blouse. I unclasp your bra and knead your breasts.

**Ice Queen**: Our kisses get more and more passionate. I feel your hardness between my knees. I want to feel you inside. So I free you from you jeans and your black boxer shorts.

_Nobody_: It's really hard for me to not come the moment I enter you.

**Ice Queen**: It's so good to feel you inside me.

_Nobody_: I start to move inside you trying to find the perfect rhythm.

**Ice Queen**: I sling my legs around your back to push you deeper inside me.

_Nobody_: We find the perfect rhythm.

**Ice Queen**: My breathing gets shorter and I feel like I'm flying.

_Nobody_: I feel you tighten around me and I come. I push my semen inside you.

**Ice Queen**: Your hot liquid fills me and I also come.

**Ice Queen**: Wow … I've never experienced anything like this before. That was just … wow … great. We should do it again sometime.

_Nobody_: Always my pleasure to help you, Miss Parker. Always.

The End 


End file.
